


Worst Meet Cute Ever

by breathedeep222



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Drug Abuse, M/M, Partying, implied alcohol abuse, worst meet cute ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little drabble about how Warren and Nathan would become friends if Nathan was still an asshole but not a criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Meet Cute Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for a couple of days and couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to go ahead and write it. This was supposed to be a lot more funny and cute but it came out kind of serious. It might be kind of OOC idk.
> 
> Once again, I hate making titles for short things.

Warren trudged up the path from the back side of the boy's dormitory. It was Friday night and he was bored out of his mind. He didn't want to be the loser studying on a Friday night, but he hadn't wanted to do anything else either. After a few hours restlessly bouncing from task to task he decided to just go for a walk. The Vortex Club was throwing a party, so security was lighter than usual anyway and he didn't to worry about running into anybody.

Yet, when he walked closer to the entrance of the dormitory he saw someone slumped over on the ground by the bushes. Warren looked around and saw no one else in sight. He didn't know long the party would be going on for. He could be the last person to wander by for hours, he had to check on the guy.

As Warren approached the body he cursed under his breath when he realized who it was. He could recognize that red jacket anywhere. Nathan Prescott was passed out face first in front of the boys' dorm. 

Warren reached out and pushed him over so he was face up. There was a groan and Warren realized he wasn't totally unconscious, but close to it.

"Nathan, wake up," Warren said with a shake to his shoulder. There was only another groan in response and Nathan continuing to be dead weight. 

"Why me," Warren mumbled. When he decided to help he hadn't known the boy on the floor was Nathan Prescott. A small part of him was considering just leaving him there. It's not like Nathan would help _him_.

But, unlike Nathan, Warren was a good person and just couldn't do it. 

"Nathan, come on," he tried again. This time he pushed Nathan back and forth vigorously, making sure not to hurt his head. 

Nathan's hand lifted minutely and waved through the air like he was making a pathetic attempt at swatting at Warren. Well, it was an improvement. 

But Warren needed this to go faster. His legs were already starting to go numb from being crouched down and from the cold. Being cold was the entire reason he ended up cutting his walk short in the first place. 

"Dammit dude wake up!" This time Warren slapped Nathan's cheek lightly. 

There was another half-hearted swatting attempt, but Warren didn't stop. He kept slapping Nathan's cheek gently while repeating his name over and over.

"Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan Nathan Nath-"

"Fuuucckk" the boy groaned miserably. 

Warren almost cheered in success when the boy below him rolled onto his side, but the second he changed position Nathan seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness again. 

"No no no," Warren said shaking him. "Get up!"

Nathan groaned and seemed to try and bury himself into the concrete as if it was a bed. 

Warren was so over this.

"Nathan, if you don't get up I'm calling 911. They'll tell your dad."

That got Nathan's attention. His eyes finally opened, though they were half lidded and very unfocused. 

"Don't," Nathan mumbled pathetically. He attempted to get his hands under himself to sit up. He lifted himself a couple of inches, then fell onto his side again. 

"Ow, fuck."

Warren sighed. This was ridiculous.

"Here," Warren stood up and held out a hand. He pretty much lifted Nathan onto his feet, Nathan holding onto his shirt for what felt like dear life.

Warren wrapped his arm around Nathan's waist and draped Nathan's arm over his own shoulder. He didn't know how he got into these situations.

"One foot at a time. You can do this."

Thankfully all the effort put into standing woke Nathan up a bit more and Warren was able to drag him up the one flight of stairs to their floor.

Once they reached their dorm floor Nathan was starting to lose it again. Warren paused at the door to adjust his grip and Nathan's head lolled onto his shoulder.

"Come on man," Warren complained and jostled him with his shoulder. "Stay with me a little longer." Warren watched the boy expectantly, but he didn't budge. 

Warren sighed a much more frustrated sigh. He was cold, tired, and he knew Nathan wasn't going to even thank him for all of this. He hated being a nice person.

He walked Nathan over to his room and leaned him against the wall. He left one hand on Nathan's chest to make sure he didn't fall over.

"Please be open," Warren asked the universe before trying the lock. The universe hated him.

Warren looked around helplessly. Nathan was out of it again, way too out of it to be of any help. He tried searching the pockets of the nearly unconscious boy but only found his phone and wallet, no keys. 

Warren wondered exactly how crazy Nathan could have gone at that party. What the hell did he do that ended in him losing his keys and passing out outside?

He couldn't think about that for too long though because he had to figure out what to do. Every second it was becoming more and more tempting to just leave Nathan in front of his door. At least it was warm inside the hallway and he didn't have any chance of being hit with the sprinklers.

But, Warren being a nice person hadn't changed in the couple of minutes it took to get Nathan up the stairs, no matter how annoying that had been. There was really only one option that wouldn't be too cruel.

He had to bring Nathan into his room.

"I should make him pay me for this," Warren said aloud while dragging the boy the short distance across the hall. He leaned Nathan against the wall again while he got his own key and unlocked the door. 

He opened his door, pulled Nathan inside and immediately dropped him onto the couch. The only reaction from the boy was his head rolling to the side. 

Warren raised his own arms and stretched, glad to be free of the weight. All he wanted was to collapse into his own bed, but he had come this far so he might as well finish it.

He found a sealed water bottle and some aspirin and set them on the table next to the couch. Then he found his extra blanket and pulled a pillow off his bed. He dropped them on the floor so he could lift Nathan's legs onto the couch. Once Nathan looked somewhat comfortable Warren shoved the pillow under his head and tucked the blanket around him.

After all that Warren was able to change into his pajamas and finally fall asleep.  
__________________________________

Nathan woke up to a terrible pounding in his head. As he became more aware he felt pain in several parts of his body. He was sore all over, his side hurt from the way he was laying, there was a stabbing pain right between his eyes, and a crick in his neck.

He eventually got the courage to open his eyes and squinted into the dim light of the room. The faint light still managed to hurt his head, but he knew it could be so much worse so he sucked it up and took in his surroundings. 

It was clear he was on the couch in someone's dorm, but he didn't know who. He didn't know much of anything. All he remembered was being miserable even though he was high as fuck at the Vortex Party, and deciding to get out of there. 

Nathan sat up with a groan and rubbed at his temples in vain. Sitting up he finally noticed the water bottle and aspirin sitting off to the side. He didn't hesitate to swallow two aspirin and half the bottle of water in one go.

He took another look around. This room was a fucking mess. The bed was empty and unmade, there were papers strewn all over and clothes on the floor. The walls of the room were covered in movie and show posters that just added to the disorganized feel. If his head didn't hurt from the hangover, the mess would have done it.

All of his observations still didn't tell him what room he was in. He realized his phone was also on the table next to him so he picked it up.

"Crap," he muttered when he saw the 12 unread messages he had. The first two were from Victoria, but the third made him pause. 

The black letters saying "Warren" made everything click. There's no reason he'd have Warren's number unless this was his room.

Nathan looked around at the posters again and snorted. "Typical nerd."

He opened Warren's text and read it.

"You were passed out in front of the building and I couldn't find your room key. You're welcome, even though I know you won't thank me. Don't touch any of my stuff."

Nathan rolled his eyes and forced himself to stand. He needed to get to his room and sleep more. He could figure out what happened to him last night later.

____________________________

"You should thank him."

"WHAT?"

Victoria and Nathan were eating at the Two Whales. After Nathan had slept off enough of his hangover to be functional he was starving and immediately texted her. Now he regretted it because she had clearly lost her mind.

Victoria didn't respond, instead gracefully cutting her omelette and taking a bite. He never mentioned it, but he was secretly jealous of her perfect table manners.

Once she finished chewing and swallowed, she answered him. "You should _thank_ him. You know, when you show appreciation to someone for something nice they did for you."

"Why the hell would I thank him?" Nathan forcefully cut a piece of his pancake, his annoyance expressed in his jerky movements.

Victoria rolled her eyes like he was the one being unreasonable. "You spent the whole half of the party taking everything available and still being pissy. Then when Taylor bumped into you by accident you flipped out on her and ran from the party. I didn't see where you went so I was hoping you would come back but you didn't." At that, Victoria levelled a stern look in Nathan's direction. "No one went looking for you. You could have woken up outside on the ground instead of on a couch. He didn't have to help you."

It was Nathan's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine," he agreed. He was only agreeing because even though she was trying not to show it he knew he had worried Vic last night. "I'll thank him."

He pulled out his phone and scrolled to his newly added contact. He typed out a quick 'thanks' and put his phone back in his pocket. 

"There, done."

Victoria just shook her head with dissapointment and continued eating.

She was always telling Nathan he had to be a little more careful with his social reputation. She thought he had to occasionally not be a total asshole if he didn't want to turn his tentative populairty into hatred. Nathan knew better though. As long as he kept providing everyone with the drugs and money and booze they needed there was nothing to worry about.

They continued hanging out and eating. Even though Victoria was filling him in on fun stuff that hapepned after he left, there was a small part of Nathan that couldn't help be annoyed that Warren never responded.

_______________________________________

Warren double checked he had everything he needed before leaving his room. It was 7 on a Saturday night and Warren was currently heading to the drive in. By himself. Max had agreed last week to go with him. He knew she was dating Chloe, but she was still his best friend...or only friend really, at Blackwell. He invited her anyway and she had sworn she would come. But of course when he texted her earlier today to remind her she cancelled on him.

And of course it was too last minute to find someone else. How the hell even Warren's mild aquaitances were all busy was a mystery to him. But he paid for the tickets, and he wasn't going to let them go to waste.

He walked out into the courtyard and felt the beginning of chill in the air. It was mid October so he expected it was going to get a lot chilier later on.

"Hey Graham."

Warren paused and was pulled from his thoughts by someone calling his name. He looked around in confusion before he saw Nathan sitting on the bench on the path smoking a cigarette. 

"Oh," he said awkwardly. Nathan did text him earlier which was really surprising, but he didn't expect Nathan to actually talk to him. "Hi."

Nathan's eyes looked him up and down and he took another puff of his cigarette. "Going somewhere?"

Warren looked around. This whole situation was so surreal. For some reason, carrying a practically unconcious Nathan into his room was more normal than Nathan having a casual conversation with him.

"Yeah. I'm going to the drive in. They''re playing Planet of the Apes."

Nathan snorted and everything felt normal again. Being mocked by him was familiar to Warren.

"You going with Caulfield?"

Warren didn't bother commenting on the way Nathan said her name with such disdain. "No," he answered.

Nathan raised and eyebrow at that. He unfurled from his hunched over position and leaned with one hand on the bench next to him. "Who then?"

Warren braced himself for the inevitable laughter his responde would receive. 

"No one."

"Ha!" Nathan said and giggled. "You're going to the drive in alone? That seems pretty low even for you."

"Yeah well it still seems more fun than you're having."

The snappy retort surprised the both of them. There was a pause as they stared at each other for a second and then they both laughed.

"I underestimated you Graham. I guess there's some bonus to you being a nerd."

Their laughter died down and Warren watched Nathan thoughtfully. 

"Why are you alone?" He asked.

Nathan looked away and shrugged. "I'm still hung over."

That didn't surprise Warren at all. "Well yeah. You were seriously messed up last night dude."

"I know," Nathan snapped. "You don't need to tell the whole world."

"I won't," Warren said sincerely.

Nathan looked at him in surprise again. When he averted his eyes Warren thought he looked a little..embarrassed?

Warren shuffled his feet and fiddled with his jacket. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Hey uh, do you want to come with? It doesn't look like you're doing anything better."

Nathan's head snapped back in his direction. He stared at Warren and took a drag from his cigarette. 

"Isn't it sold out?"

Warren felt an irrational pulse of joy thinking about why Nathan knew that. 

"I have an extra ticket."

Nathan dropped his cigarette, stomped it out, and stood up.

"We are not taking your crap car."

"Hey! I like my car!"

"I don't care if you like it. I will not be seen in that thing."

Nathan smirked at Warren before turning and starting to walk. 

"You coming?" He called over his shoulder.

Warren hesitated, wondering what kind of alternate universe he was living in where he was going to the drive in with Nathan Prescott. He shrugged and followed.

It was still better than spending Saturday night alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
